Yomiel
Yomiel is a major antagonist (later protagonist) from the game Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. He is the ghost whose body the main protagonist Sissel mistakenly assumes to be his own. History Backstory When Yomiel was a systems engineer he was accused of being a spy and was arrested by Inspector Cabanela. He was able to escape, but while being chased by Detective Jowd and taking a little girl named Lynne hostage, he was hit by a meteor fragment and died. Due to the radiation of the fragment inside his body he became a ghost with special powers and was able to possess and manipulate small objects and animals. Later he could even manipulate his own dead body which was furthermore able to regenerate itself. Soon, he found out that his fiancee had commited suicide, which made him desperate, sad and angry. To get a normal life as a mortal and to get revenge on those responsible for his situation he allied Commander Sith, the leader of a criminal organisation, who wanted the fragment in Yomiels body. Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Yomiel tried to kill Cabanela, to get Jowd executed for murdering his wife with a deadly trap that had been manipulated by Yomiel and to kill all others involved in the Temsik incident. The ghost Sissel, who, as it later turned out, was actually a cat former owned by Yomiel, saved Lynne, further tried to stop Yomiel in order to regain his lost memories and was able to save most of his victims. After helping Sith, Yomiel was betrayed by the organisation and was left in a sinking submarine after his body was stolen by them. He showed remorse for his deeds, as he had to join Sissel and his companions to escape. He helped them escaping the submarine by taking the form of a robot-like contraption. With his help they were also able to get to Yomiels body which they used to go back in time and create a new timeline where Yomiel has never died to begin with and was imprisoned instead. Basic Information Appearance Yomiel wears a red suit with a white tie. He has remarkably upright and pointed yellow hair and is wearing sunglasses. Personality During his time as a systems engeneer, Yomiel was very committed with his work, which he claimed to be an absolute expert at. The Temsik incident however drove him insane and made him obssessed with a completely corrupted form of revenge, as he would cast the blame on everyone involved, even the completely innocent Lynne, because he couldn't acknowledge his own guilt. Yomiel described his situation as a feeling of loneliness and despair, like "sinking slowly toward the bottom of an endless sea", which made him want others to suffer his pain. His desperate struggles to get revenge and a normal life made him ready to commit most horrifying deeds, while also showing sadistic traits. However, after the betrayal he realized that his goal was nothing but a twisted wish driven by loneliness and would even have accepted to die for Lynne, when they travelled back in time. Powers and Abilities Due to the meteor fragment in Yomiel's body, he has special ghost powers, which surpass even Sissel's: While he is only able to manipulate objects and can possess them only over short distances, Yomiel can even control animals and human beings, dead or alive. Therefore he is able to manipulate almost everyone and everything he wants. He is also capable of teleporting through phone lines, however, unlike Sissel he can't turn back time on his own and unlike Missile he isn't able to swap objects. Yomiel has high intelligence and already much experience with his powers, so he is able to recognize other ghosts as soon as they use their powers, making it almost impossible to trick or outsmart him. He knows how to use guns and is able to prepare deadly contraptions. Furhermore, he can't be hurted, as his body is constantly regenerating himself, causing him to be immortal. Quotes Category:Spoilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Incriminators Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Trap Master Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Technopaths Category:Possessor Category:Teleporters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Phasers Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Secondary Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Crackers Category:The Heavy Category:Mascots Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains